<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stargazing by sunshinesrequests (sunshinesfreckles)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654012">Stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinesrequests'>sunshinesrequests (sunshinesfreckles)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Caleb and Mollymauk just spend the night stargazing when they can't sleep, They deserve soft moments like this, commission, commission for a friend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25654012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesfreckles/pseuds/sunshinesrequests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The night was calm with the presence of fireflies and the comfortable night breeze. Mollymauk lounged by himself near the shore of the lake close to where he and the rest of The Mighty Nein had set up camp for the night, admiring the reflection of the moon and stars on the lake’s surface since his restlessness prevented him from going back into his tent for the moment. He remained there in solitude for a few minutes before the sound of familiar footsteps alerted him to Caleb’s approach.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a commission I did for my friend Ryland (who's one of my most loyal commissioners) that I honestly enjoyed because Caleb and Molly deserve soft moments like this. It's not that long of a read but I still like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was calm with the presence of fireflies and the comfortable night breeze. Mollymauk lounged by himself near the shore of the lake close to where he and the rest of The Mighty Nein had set up camp for the night, admiring the reflection of the moon and stars on the lake’s surface since his restlessness prevented him from going back into his tent for the moment. He remained there in solitude for a few minutes before the sound of familiar footsteps alerted him to Caleb’s approach.</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep, Molly?” Caleb asked as he got closer to him. “You’ve been out here for quite some time now.”</p>
<p>Mollymauk responded with a pleasant smile. “Guilty as charged. I’ve mostly been stargazing and allowing my mind to wander for a bit.” He patted the empty spot on the ground next to him as an invitation for Caleb to join him. “Although your company is deeply welcome.”</p>
<p>Caleb gladly accepted his invitation and settled down next to him.  “I don’t particularly fault you. It seems like the perfect night for stargazing as clear as the sky is right now.” Caleb brushed his fingers over Mollymauk’s hand, and Mollymauk returned his affection by taking Caleb’s hand in his own and holding it, giving it a soft and loving squeeze. “Everyone else has long since fallen asleep. It’s a shame though, they’re missing out on such a wonderful view.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” Mollymauk said, though he was no longer looking at the lake or sky, but directly at Caleb instead. It took Caleb a moment to process this, and Mollymauk gave him a sly wink and tenderly kissed the back of his hand. “Though I can also assume you’re awake at this hour because you’re also unable to sleep. Correct?”</p>
<p>“Guilty as charged,” Caleb mimicked, which elicited a smile from Mollymauk.</p>
<p>“Well that’s quite alright with me. We can be restless together for as long as we’d like.”</p>
<p>Caleb returned his smile while leaning into him, content with his presence. “I would enjoy that.”</p>
<p>They sat in comfortable silence together for a moment with the sounds of the night life peacefully surrounding them. The silence passed and Mollymauk was once again examining the stars, chiming in to talk about the stories behind some of the visible constellations in the sky. Caleb listened to him intently, captivated by the passionate storytelling emanating from him as he spoke. It was only when he noticed Caleb’s eyes becoming heavy that he stopped speaking for a moment to steal a glance at him. “Getting tired, Caleb?”</p>
<p>“Hn..” Caleb grunted in response as he fought to keep his eyelids open. “Hm.. I can’t help it. Your voice is soothing enough to calm the even the roughest ocean tides.”</p>
<p>Mollymauk chuckled softly in response and fondly stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. “If you’d like, we can return to the campsite and rest up for the night.”</p>
<p>Caleb responded as he released a yawn. “Yes I’d very much enjoy that.” Mollymauk pulled himself up and helped Caleb to his feet afterwards. They both headed back to the campsite, sharing the executive decision to share a tent for the night. Mollymauk removed his cloak and laid down with Caleb, with one arm resting underneath Caleb’s head. Caleb settled down next to him, allowing Mollymauk’s presence to be the last thing he felt before they both fell into a comfortable slumber.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! Leave some feedback and suggestions for what I should write in the future so I can keep a more consistent presence here (aside from other commissions I've already been given) &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>